habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Wariannem/Sandbox
=Cron= Cron ist ein Wort, das aus Unix kommt und für ein sich wiederholendes, zeitlich festgelegtes Ereignis steht. Auf Habitica bezieht sich dieses Wort auf den Vorgang, der stattfindet, wenn die SpielerIn nach dem Start eines neuen Tages mit dem Spiel interagiert. Der Cron Zyklus Ein Cron Zyklus besteht normalerweise aus einem Tag (24 Stunden), und alle Habitica-SpielerInnen fangen standardmäßig mit einem neuen Tag um Mitternacht in ihrer ausgewählten Zeitzone an. Der Cron Vorgang passiert nicht um Mitternacht (oder um den gewählten persönlichen Tagesstart der SpielerIn), sondern wenn das Konto der SpielerIn zum ersten Mal nach dieser Zeit mit dem Spiel interagiert. Synchronisieren thumb|left|Sync-Knopf Deshalb ist es vielleicht nötig den Sync-Knopf zu drücken, wenn du während deiner Tagesstart-Zeit eingeloggt bist, um deine tägliche Aufgabe zu aktualisieren. Das ist besonders während Boss-Quests zu sehen, wenn eine SpielerIn beim ersten Interagieren mit der Webseite nach dem Cron einem Bossgegner Schaden zufügt, und dieser wiederum der Gruppe Schaden zufügt, falls die SpielerIn eine oder mehrere tägliche Aufgaben verpasst hat. Wissenswertes ist, dass seit der 16. Juni 2015 Habitica dein Konto jede 6 Stunden automatisch synchronisiert, wenn du es in dein Browser offen lässt. Das heisst, dass wenn du übernacht angemeldet bleibst, wird dein Konto sich aktualisieren (und dein Cron anarbeiten) selbst wenn du zur Zeit schläfst. It is important to note that as of June 16, 2015, Habitica auto-resyncs your account every six hours if you have it open in your browser. This means that if you leave yourself logged in to Habitica overnight, your account will refresh (and process your cron) even if you were asleep at the time. Cron aktivieren Triggering Cron Jede Aktion du machst wird den Tagesstart-Prozess (Cron) aktivieren, wenn es deine erste Aktion an diesem Tag ist. Any action that you take will trigger the start-of-day processes (Cron) if that action is your first action of the day. Zum Beispiel (unter anderen) Examples include (among others) *In der Webseite anmelden, *Eine tägliche Aufgabe als erledigt markieren, *Der Sync-Taste drücken, *Die Seite aktualisieren, *Eine Belohnung kaufen, *Ausrüstung wechseln, *Eine Fähigkeit anwenden. *logging in to the site, *ticking off a task, *hitting the sync button, *reloading the page, *buying a Reward, *changing equipment, *casting a skill. Cron Aktionen Actions Sich im Gasthaus erholen Resting In the Inn thumb|100px|Sich im Gasthaus erholen Das erstes, was Habitica tut, ist zu gucken, ob du dich im Gasthaus erholst. Wenn ja, es wird ALLE unter gelistete Tagesstart-Prozessen überspringen AUSSER *Tägliche Aufgaben zurücksetzen *Deine Beute-Zahl auf 0 zurücksetzen (das lasst dich mehr Beute heute zu finden, auch wenn du gestern deine Beute-Grenze erreicht hast) *Alle Boni entfernen, die du gewonnen hast, auch die Avatar Verwandlungsboni. The very first thing that Habitica does is check to see if you are Resting in the Inn. If so, it skips ALL of the other start-of-day processes listed below EXCEPT *Reset Dailies *Reset your drop count to zero (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday), *Remove any buffs you had gained, including avatar transformation buffs. Normaler Cron-Prozess (Zusammenfassung) Normal Cron Processes (Summary) *Tägliche Aufgaben werden zurückgesetzt und Schaden werden wegen unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben erleidet. *Die Werte von Gewohnheiten, die nicht ein "+" und ein "-" Aktion haben, wird reduziert um näher zu null zu sein (sie werden gelber). *Manapunkte werden um einen Betrag nachgefüllt, der von der Anzahl der abgeschlossenen tägliche Aufgaben abhängt. *Boni, auch die Avatar Verwandlungsboni, werden entfernt. *Schaden zu und von Quest-Bossgegner werden gerechnet und andewandt. *Gefundene Gegenstände für Sammlung-Quests werden gerechnet. *Dailies reset and damage is dealt from any unfinished Dailies. *Habits that do not have both a "+" and "-" action will have the magnitude of their value reduced towards zero (become more yellow). *Mana regenerates by an amount that depends on number of completed Dailies. *Buffs expire, including avatar transformation buffs. *Damage to and from quest bosses is calculated and dealt. *Drop tallies for collection quests are calculated. Normaler Cron-Prozess (Detailiert) Normal Cron Processes (Detail) *Für jede unerledigte tägliche Aufgabe (keines der folgenden gilt für graue tägliche Aufgaben) **die Strähne des tägliches Aufgabe wird zurückgesetzt und Schaden werden zu dir angewandt, **falls du an eine Boss-Quest teilnimmst, extra Schaden werden zu dir und alle andere an dieser Quests teilnehmender Gruppe-Mitglieder **die Werte der tägliche Aufgabe wird ein bisschen roter, **alle Unteraufgaben der tägliche Aufgabe werden ungehackt. *For each incomplete active Daily (none of the below applies to grey Dailies) **reset the Daily's streak to zero and apply damage to you, **if you are on a boss quest, apply extra damage to you and to all other party members on that Quest, **change the value of the Daily to make it slightly more red, **untick all of the Daily's checkboxes. *Für jede erledigte tägliche Aufgabe **alle Unteraufgaben der tägliche Aufgabe werden ungehackt, **die tägliche Aufgabe selbst wird ungehackt. *Die Werte von Gewohnheiten, die nicht ein "+" und ein "-" Aktion haben, wird reduziert um näher zu null zu sein (sie werden gelber). *Die Werte von jede To-Do wird augmentiert und die Aufgabe wird roter. *Deine Lebenspunkte werden überprüft , um zu sehen, ob die unter 0 sind, wenn ja, dann werden die Todesprozess-Aktionen angewandt. *Deine Beute-Zahl wird auf 0 zurückgesetzt (das lasst dich mehr Beute heute zu finden, auch wenn du gestern deine Beute-Grenze erreicht hast). *Alle Boni werden, die du gewonnen hast, werden entfernt (das passiert nach die oben genannte Aktionen, so dass deine Boni dich noch helfen während die Cron Aktionen). *Überlegt, ob ein Perfekt Tag verdient war, und wenn ja, wird es angewandt. *For each completed Daily **untick all of the Daily's checkboxes, **untick the Daily itself. *Habits that do not have both a "+" and "-" action will have the magnitude of their value reduced towards zero (become more yellow). *For each To-Do, change its value to make it slightly more red. *Check your Health to see if it is less than zero, and if so, complete the Death Mechanics actions. *Reset your drop count to zero (allowing you to find more drops today even if you reached your drop cap yesterday). *Remove any buffs you had gained (this happens after the above actions so that your buffs are still helping you during the Cron actions). *Work out if a Perfect Day buff has been earned and if so, apply it. *Manapunkte werden nachgefüllt: **Für ein Perfekt Tag, die SpielerIn kriegt 10 punkten oder 10% der maximum MP, der höchste von die zwei. **Falls ein par ausstehende tägliche Aufgaben unerledigt geblieben sind, ist die Menge von verdiente Manapunkte proportional zum Prozentanteil der erledigte ausstehende tägliche Aufgaben. Zum Beispiel, eine SpielerIn, die 70% ihren ausstehenden täglichen Aufgaben erledigt wird 70% ihrer Perfekt Tag Manapunkten verdienen (z.B. 7MP oder 7% ihrer max MP, der höchste von die zwei). **Abgehackte Checkliste-Einträge von unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben mitzahlen, um Manapunkten zu verdienen. Zum Beispiel, eine SpielerIn mit 10 ausstehende tägliche Aufgaben, die nur 9 davon erledigt, wird 90% ihrer Perfekt Tag Mana kriegen. Falls diese SpielerIn die hälfte der Checkliste-Einträge der letzte unerledigte tägliche Aufgabe abgehackt hat, wird sie 95% ihre Perfekt Tag Mana kriegen. Falls alle Checkliste-Einträge der letzte unerledigte tägliche Aufgabe abgehackt sind, wird die SpielerIn 100% ihrer Perfekt Tag Mana kriegen, auch wenn die tägliche Aufgabe selbst nicht abgehackt war. **Wenn du mehr Manapunkten als deine aktuelle maximum MP hast, werden deine Punkten aufs maximum reduziert. *Mana regenerates: **On a Perfect Day, the user gains 10 points or 10% of Max MP, whichever is highest. **If some due Dailies are left incomplete, amount of mana gained is proportional to percentage of due Dailies completed. For example, a player who completes 70% of their due Dailies will gain 70% of their Perfect Day mana (i.e. 7 MP or 7% of max MP, whichever is higher). **Ticked checklist items on incomplete Dailies count towards earning mana. For example, a player with 10 active Dailies who completes 9 of them will receive 90% of their Perfect Day mana. However, if that player checks half the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, they will gain 95% of their Perfect Day mana. If all checklist items on the last incomplete Daily are ticked, the player will gain 100% of their Perfect Day mana even though the Daily itself has not been ticked. **If you have more than your current maximum amount of MP, your MP is reduced to the maximum. *Wenn du gerade an ein Quest (Boss oder Sammle) teilnimmst **Deine eigene Fortschritten in der Quest seit deine vorherigen Cron (Schaden auf Bossgegner oder gesammelte Objekten) werden and die Quest angewandt, **Dein eingenes Quest-Fortschritten werden auf 0 zurückgesetzt, **Es wird berechnet, ob die Quest erledigt ist. Wenn ja, die End-of-Quest-Aktionen werden angewandt (Sieg-Nachricht und Belohnungen werden ausgegeben). *If you are on a quest (boss or collection) **Score the quest progress that you personally had accumulated since the previous Cron (i.e., damage to the boss or collection items found), applying that progress to the quest, **Return your personal quest progress to zero, **Check to see if the quest is finished.,If so, complete end-of-quest actions (victory message and giving out rewards). Auslösung von Cron nach mehreren Tagen der Inaktivität Triggering Cron after Several Days of Inactivity Falls eine SpielerIn an einen bestimmten Tag keine Interaktion mit Habitica hat, sie wird keine Cron durchgehen. Falls eine SpielerIn für mehrere Tagen inaktiv ist If a player has no interaction with Habitica on a certain day, they will experience no Cron that day. If a player is inactive for several days, and then triggers Cron by interacting with the site, the resultant damage takes into account all the missed Dailies due on the days of inactivity, but only counts each Daily once. Dailies completed on the day prior to inactivity will still be marked as complete the next time the player’s Cron runs (i.e., upon their return). Thus, if the player completes all of their Dailies and then becomes inactive, they (and their party) will be dealt no damage when they return. However, any incomplete Dailies due on either the day before inactivity or during inactivity will result in damage (one day's worth of damage per missed Daily). All other effects of Cron are the same regardless of when the user last logged in. For instance, Cron-based Mana regeneration will not be higher after several days of inactivity. Sommerzeit Daylight Saving Time Wenn Sommerzeit fängt ein und aus kann Cron When Daylight Saving Time starts or ends, Cron might occur at an unexpected time or might occur twice in one day. To avoid taking damage, it is recommended to either unschedule your Dailies for that day or Rest in the Inn for the day before and after the time change. If you die or receive damage during Daylight Saving Time, use the combination of User Data Display tool to see your previous stats and streaks and Fix Character Values to change them. Mehrere Geräte benutzen Running Multiple Devices Falls du Habitica auf zwei oder mehr Geräte benutzt, überprüfe, dass die Zeitzonen und Uhrzeiten alle gleich sind. Selbst sehr kleine Zeit unterschiede können ein ein Problem verursachen, wo viele Crons aktiviert werden wegen viele Tage-zurückstellungen. If you use Habitica on two or more devices, check that the time zones and clock times are the same. Even very slightly different times might cause a problem with multiple Crons being triggered due to multiple day resets. Persönlicher Tagesstart Custom Day Start thumb|Mit diese Option kannst du sagen um welche Uhrzeit dein Tag fängt an. This setting allows you to specify what hour you want your day to start. Eine SpielerIn kann die Zeit ändern, wann ein neue Habitica Tag fängt an, durch den Wahl einer Persönlicher Tagesstart in den dropdown auf den Einstellungen-schirm. A player may change the time when a new Habitica day begins by selecting a custom day start time from the dropdown in the Settings screen. Effekt für die Gruppen Effects on Parties Schaden durch Quest-Bossgegner Damage from Quest Bosses Die Cron-Rechnungen nach die erste Spiel-Aktion können sehr schwierig für Gruppen sein, wenn die Mitgliedern aus verschiedene Zeitzonen kommen. Aktionen von Gruppen-Mitgliedern, die zwischen deine Tagesstart-Zeit und die erste Interaktion deines Konto mit dem Spiel werden dein Charakter betreten. Wenn du weisst in welche Zeitzonen die MitgliederIn deiner Gruppe sind, kann es hilfreich sein, um Schaden von Bossgegner zu verhindern. Zum Beispiel, John ist 10 Stunden voraus Jane, er meldet sich ein, und seine Abrechnung fängt an. Er hat 5 tägliche Aufgaben nicht erledigt, deswegen schädet ihm UND Jane mit 10 punkten. Dann, hat sie 2 von ihrer tägliche Aufgaben nicht erledigt. Deshalb wird sie am diesnen Tag insgesamt 14 HP Punkten verlieren. Cron calculations after the first interaction with the game can be especially tricky for parties where members are in different time zones. Actions by your party members that occur between your Day Start time and your account's first interaction with the game will affect your character. If you know the time zones of your party members, it can help prevent damage from boss quests. For example, John is 8 hours ahead of Jane. John wakes up, logs in, and his calculations begin. He didn't complete 5 of his Dailies, so the boss deals 10 damage to him AND to Jane. Jane wakes up 8 hours later, logs in, and her calculations begin. She automatically gets 10 damage caused by John. Then she didn't complete 2 of her Dailies, so the boss deals 4 damage to her AND to John. She will have 14 total loss of HP for that day. Boni Strategie Buff Strategy Zu einem verwandten Thema On a related topic, any buffs you cast for your party disappear after your party member's next Cron. If you are the first person in your party to log in for the day, you will want to hold casting your party buffs until after everyone has logged in. Otherwise, you are effectively buffing the group for their yesterday, since their Cron hasn't processed yet, and they immediately lose the buff when they log in. Furthermore, any Habits they check off after they log in but before you cast your buff do not get the benefit either; buffs for the day are not retroactively applied. So the most effective way to make sure everyone gets their buff for the day is to check off Dailies after everyone else has logged in and used their buff spells for the day. Cron Safe Mode Cron Safe Mode ist eine Funktionalität, die die Administratoren für jede SpielerIn auf der Webseite aktivieren können. Es kann nicht für nur einige SpielerInnen aktiviert werden. Es lässt der Cron-Prozess wie üblich zu laufen ohne die Schaden-Aktionen von unerledigte tägliche Aufgabe. Safe Mode macht die folgenden Änderungen an Cron: *unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben schaden die SpielerIn nicht. *unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben schaden die Gruppe während ein Boss-Quest nicht. *die Strähnen von unerledigten täglichen Aufgaben werden nicht zurückgesetzt. *die Aufgabenwerte von unerledigte Aufgaben ändert sich nicht (ihre Farbe wird nicht roter). *unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben reduzieren die nachfüllung von Manapunkten nicht. *die SpielerIn kriegt ein Perfekt Tag, auch wenn ein paar täglichen Aufgaben waren unerledigt. Safe Mode war am 21. Mai 2016 zum ersten Mal benutzt, um die BenutzerInnen von Schaden zu schützen und ihre Strähnen zu sichern während dies Habitica Webseite ein Ausfall auf Wartungunterging, aber es könnte in der Zukunft für lange Ausfälle oder falls ein unerwartete downtime passiert, wegen ein Problem, der aus der Kontrolle des Administrateurs ist (z. B. falls die platform, die die Webseite hosts oder die Database platform fehlen). Cron Safe Mode is a feature that the administrators can turn on for every player on the site. It is impossible for it to be turned on only for some players. It allows Cron to run as normal except that the damaging actions from uncompleted Dailies do not occur. Safe Mode makes these changes to Cron: *Incomplete Dailies do not cause player damage. *Incomplete Dailies do not cause damage to the party from the quest boss. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their streaks reset. *Incomplete Dailies do not have their task value changed (their color does not move towards red). *Incomplete Dailies do not reduce the overnight gain of mana. *Player gets a Perfect Day even if some Dailies were incomplete. Safe Mode was first used on May 21, 2016 to protect users from damage and maintain their streaks while the Habitica site experienced an outage for maintenance, but it may be used again in the future for long outages or in the event of unexpected downtime from some failure outside of the administrators' control (e.g., if the website hosting platform or database platform ever fail). en:Cron